


The masterplan

by LaboriousScholastic



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaboriousScholastic/pseuds/LaboriousScholastic





	The masterplan

His plans had worked out. All his plans. Each and every one of them.  
People were so fickle. So unnecessary complicated. But their fickleness, their complicatedness could be used against them. You could take them, arrange them just so, and in their fickle and complicated ways they’d act, interact, and in doing so, play out your grand masterplan.  
His grand masterplan involved people. He couldn’t exist with people to manipulate, without people who – directly or indirectly – served him.  
The people of District 12 certainly weren’t prime material for his plan, but he had known from the start that they would do. Yes, his kind had always prized themselves on making do with what they had, turning trash into tools, and turning boring work into entertaining sport. In the end, these people were just raw material. He could play the people of district 12 in much the same way as people in the Capitol, or District 13.  
And the girl, the girl was actually a good fit. She could hunt – excellent. And she deserved everything she had coming. Every injury, every pain, every trauma was well deserved. She was a born killer, only the presence of the innocent one could get her to temper her violence for a moment. A short moment at that.  
The wind turned, and he smelled ash, with barely a memory of the smell of burned human bodies intermingled. Maybe the prize to pay for his plan had been a bit steep? He recalled the marketplace stall of the old fish woman. The warmth emanating from the bakery on a hot day. All this was gone. Ah well.  
The primroses that guy had planted here were still blossoming. The smell of them mixed with the aroma of his own excrement. Buttercup kicked soil into the little pit he had dug to do his business in, uprooting the primroses in the process. It was time to go back into the house. His servant had returned almost three hours ago with fresh meet – and nothing gave Buttercup as much appetite as thinking about the mayhem and destruction he had caused.


End file.
